Until Then
by xinderella
Summary: AU. LxM. Miyu is a normal schoolgirl at the age of 14. But there will come the day when she finds out that she isn't completely human. And so she meets Larva... Gomen, no update, only editing.
1. Prologue :: Us

**Until Then**

By Xinderella

_Prologue: Us

* * *

_

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Princess Miyu.

Summary: This is a story of the relationship between Larva and Miyu. (I feel so embarrassed. I've never even seen the show! But I love the story of Larva and Miyu. I've read the other stories by other fans of Larva and Miyu, and I've gathered enough information to make one of my own. Notice that a lot of the characters in this fanfic will be original, but I need them for the plot.) Miyu is a normal schoolgirl, at the tender age of fourteen. She gets good grades, has great friends, and has a great life. But the day will come when she finds out that she is not completely human. And so she meets Larva. Until then, enjoy. Please read and review!

* * *

_I never thought I'd be able to, but I had fallen in love with you._

_Every day, I would wonder if you were wondering about me wondering about you._

_Now, my head, my heart is filled with you, your scent, your touch, your everything._

_I can't seem to stop thinking about you._

_No matter what, my mind keeps returning to you faithfully, foolishly._

_I'm a perfect fool to think there could have ever been more than a simple partnership between us._

_Vampire and shinma._

_Princess and guardian._

_Me and you._

_Miyu._

_The name you had called me the first time we met._

_As if you had known me all your life._

_And later on, we found that nothing could stand between us._

_Us._

_I love the way that one-syllable word sounds upon my lips._

_I would love it even more if it passed through yours._

_I see your face everywhere: in the sky, in the clouds, in the rippling waters of the depths of my mind._

_I remember your eyes._

_I could have gazed and seen forever in your bottomless eyes._

_I would have drowned, and not cared even the slightest bit._

_I was your lover, your friend, your bane._

_You are gone._

_There are no words to describe the way I feel._

_I have never forgiven myself for it._

_You would have wanted me to forgive myself._

_In fact, your last words to me were, "I forgive you."_

_But I can't seem to accept that._

_I loved you.

* * *

_

**How was that for a prologue?  
This is just a little monologue of Miyu's.  
Just to get the story started.  
Please review!**

**-Xinderella**


	2. Chapter One :: Chance Encounters

**Until Then**

By Xinderella

_Chapter One: Chance Encounters

* * *

_

Disclaimer: Me no own Vampire Princess Miyu.

Summary: This is a story of the relationship between Larva and Miyu. Miyu is a normal schoolgirl, at the tender age of fourteen. She gets good grades, has great friends, and has a great life. But the day will come when she finds out that she is not completely human. And so she meets Larva. Until then, enjoy. Please read and review!

Other: Make sure you read my poems about VPM in I Am! And don't forget to review!

* * *

"Bye, Mom! I'm leaving for school!" 

Kimiko leapt out of her house with purpose and started sprinting down the sidewalk.

"If I don't hurry, I'll be late for my first day of school!" she mumbled under her breath.

She started running faster. She brushed past the bustling crowds, ran past the marketing salespeople crying out their wares, rushing towards her destination.

"Ummph!"

She fell, scattering her books and folders. She gazed up at the exceptionally large obstacle standing in her path. She had meant to give only one glance, apologize, and then continue on her way. But she found herself staring up at the place where the man's face should have been. In its place was a mask that completely covered it. All in all, it was kind of intimidating.

"Um... I-I-I'm sorry, sir. I didn't mean to run into you. I was just... wasn't... looking where I was going..."

She cringed inwardly, readying herself for the sharp reprimand that was supposed to come her way. But nothing came. He just stood there, in his flowing black cloak, silent as stone.

He held out a hand to help her up. But . . .it didn't look like a hand. Or at least a normal one. It was white, like a glove. And it had red fingernails at the end of each tapering fingertip. After a moment's hesitation, she took it. He pulled her up easily without any sign of visible effort.

"...Thanks."

She bowed slightly to him in a sign of respect, then began to pick up her fallen belongings. He watched quietly, standing there in front of Kimiko. Bending down to pick up the last one, she visibly started when he finally spoke.

"...Miyu..."

One word. Yet it chilled her to the bone. It was the way he said it, as if he had known her all her life. She stared at him in shock.

She stuttered, "N-n-n-no, sir. You've got me mixed up with someone else. My name is Kimiko, not Miyu."

"Miyu..."

"Umm. Have we met before?" She didn't know what else to say.

He only remained in his original position, stationary as a statue.

"I'll. be going now. Sorry again. Thank you for helping me."

Kimiko walked past him and continued on her way to school, resisting the temptation to look back. Which was unfortunate, for had she done just that, she would have seen the tall man turn around and watch her leave his presence. And perhaps she would have noticed that he noted exactly what she looked like, from her height to the uniform she wore. He even imprinted in his mind the way she fixed her dark mahogany hair, which was up in a ponytail beside the crown of her head trailing down the side of her face in a braid threaded expertly with a red ribbon.

He watched until she was out of sight, and then and only then did he finally leave.

Kimiko arrived at the school with minutes to spare. She found her homeroom according to her school map and sat down in a seat towards the very back of the classroom near the window. She stared at the scenery outside the window. She had an excellent view; her homeroom was on the third floor.

Apparently, there was a park just outside the school grounds.

Kimiko made a mental note to visit the park when she got the chance. Perhaps today, after she finished with her homework. That is, of course, assuming that the teachers here were cruel enough to give homework to the students on the very first day of school. She let her eyes wander, as well as her mind, letting it roam over the playground and field for sports.

She dimly recalled her encounter with the tall, strange man and toyed with the memory of him calling her Miyu.

_'Why would he call me that? I'm pretty sure we've never met before. And besides, how would I ever be able to forget someone that tall? Is it possible for anyone be that huge? Maybe he was wearing stilts...'_

She was abruptly jerked out of her calm reverie as someone pronounced her presence with a "Hi!"

Kimiko turned and looked up at the girl. She had greenish blue eyes and light brown hair with bangs. Her hair was perfectly straight and cut just above the shoulders. She was quite pretty, in a cute sort of way.

"Hi!" she repeated, smiling wide. "I'm Yoko. You must be new."

"I'm Kimiko."

Yoko continued with her welcome speech and started to point out different students in the class.

"That's Koji-san. He's the cutest guy in the school. Maybe the whole world! Not a bad personality either. That's Aora-san. She's the vainest. She's pretty and she knows it. She basically flirts with all the hotties in the school. But we all know the one she really wants is Koji- san. That one's Shurin-san. He not a bad guy, if you don't mind perverts.."

It was quite possible that Yoko wasn't exaggerating. Koji was quite attractive, with his green eyes and raven hair. Even innocent Kimiko could see that.

And Aora did look quite shallow and self-centered as she flipped her (pink-streaked) black hair, speaking to a group of boys that included Koji.

And then, there was Shurin.

Well, to put it bluntly, Shurin was looking at places that he shouldn't have been.

Yoko went on from there. Kimiko only half-listened to the one-sided conversation. She only nodded once in a while, not really paying attention. She figured that since only half of their group of two was talking, she should give only half her attention.

So, of course, she jumped when she heard Yoko's high-pitched squeal. "Yuki!"

Yoko rushed over to the startled newcomer and dragged her over to Kimiko's seat.

"Kimiko-san, meet my best friend in the entire world, Yuki!"

Yuki was slightly taller than Yoko, making her about the same height as Kimiko was. She had long, dark violet hair and gentle ice-blue eyes. Bangs brushed the tops of the lens of her lavender glasses.

"And in case you were wondering, we're twins, too! She just got here later than me because she takes so much time at her stupid locker!"

Looking at Yuki's timid smile and bewildered yet kind eyes, Kimiko instantly saw that she would be quite unlike Yoko. Most likely the opposite, in fact. Yoko seemed bubbly, outgoing, and spontaneous. Yuki was more like the type who would give up an afternoon of shopping to read a book, curled up in a chair near the fireplace.

"But, you two don't look anything alike!" Kimiko couldn't help blurting out this statement, immediately blushing afterwards for her abruptness.

Yoko seemed surprisingly unperturbed by Kimiko's outburst, as if she had already expected it. "Oh, we get that all the time. We're fraternal twins." Yoko beamed.

Kimiko smiled back at the two of them. They'd be great people to hang out with. It wouldn't hurt to make a few friends at this school.

She coincidentally glanced over at the small crowd of students in the center of the room. Koji turned towards her and gave her a sweet smile. Slightly startled, Kimiko smiled back shyly.

Flirtatious Aora, sensing she wasn't the object of Koji's attention anymore, followed his gaze. She scowled when she saw Kimiko. Kimiko waved at her teasingly. Aora made a face at her, then turned away.

Kimiko smiled. She had a feeling it would be a very exciting school year.

* * *

**Hey, minna!  
How'd you like this chappie?  
And yes, all those people in Miyu's class are in fact original characters.  
But only because I need them.  
Well, maybe not Shurin.  
But it's all for the plot.  
Well, maybe not Shurin.**

**-Xinderella**


	3. The First Interlude :: Purely Innocent

**Until Then**

By Xinderella

_The First Interlude: Purely Innocent_

* * *

Disclaimer: Me no own Vampire Princess Miyu.

Summary: This is a story of the relationship between Larva and Miyu. Miyu is a normal schoolgirl, at the tender age of fourteen. She gets good grades, has great friends, and has a great life. But the day will come when she finds out that she is not completely human. And so she meets Larva. Until then, enjoy. Please read and review!

Other: Make sure you read my poems about VPM in I Am! They're not very good, I think. Well, at least the second one is better than the first. I think. And don't forget to review!

* * *

_Koji. . ._

_He was very handsome, in a way._

_He was athletic, he was smart. . ._

_He was almost perfect._

_There was one more attribute that belonged to him, and only him._

_He was innocent._

_Innocently popular._

_I am surprised that he didn't become corrupted, like Aora._

_Popularity does that to several people._

_But he did stay pure._

_Pure and innocent._

_But just as a naïve fool would do,_

_He made a fatal mistake._

_He fell in love with me._

_He knew he wished me to be his the first moment he laid eyes on me._

_And I also fell for him._

_He gave his heart willingly to me, from the first moment he stared into my golden eyes. . ._

_I just didn't know it yet.

* * *

_

**Please Review.**

**-Xinderella**


	4. Chapter Two :: Crushed Crush

**Until Then**

By Xinderella

_Chapter Two: Crushed Crush

* * *

_

Disclaimer: Me no own Vampire Princess Miyu.

Summary: This is a story of the relationship between Larva and Miyu. Miyu is a normal schoolgirl, at the tender age of fourteen. She gets good grades, has great friends, and has a great life. But the day will come when she finds out that she is not completely human. And so she meets Larva. Until then, enjoy. Please read and review!

Other: Make sure you read my poems about VPM in I Am!

* * *

During lunch period, Yoko constantly pointed out new and different people. Kimiko dryly noticed that her strongest point seemed to be gossip. Yuki joined in the conversation once in a while, adding her own two cents now and then. 

Koji was sitting at another of the lunch tables in the courtyard. He constantly looked over at Kimiko for a few moments at a time. He'd tear away his gaze for a few minutes, but then momentarily glanced back, as if he couldn't bear to look away for another instant.

Kimiko finally noticed when she looked up and saw him staring at her by accident. They locked gazes for a few seconds, but it felt like hours to each of them.

And you can bet Yoko noticed.

As soon as she discovered that Kimiko wasn't listening to her rambling, she followed her gaze and saw. . . Koji.

Her jaw dropped, and she stared at the two of them, shifting her gaze from one to the other. Then, she smiled slyly and murmured something to Yuki. Yuki's eyes opened wide, then she nodded eagerly. She put on a smile similar to the one on Yoko's features.

"Hey, Kimiko-chan."

Kimiko managed to escape Koji's eyes and answered, "Yes? What is it?"

"Yuki's birthday is coming up very soon. There's going to be a party at her place. She's passed out the invitations already. She's inviting everybody, 'cause our place is huge. There might even be a few seniors, or college guys! Here's your invitation." Yoko handed her an envelope. "We're going to need dates for it as soon as possible. I've decided to ask Hiko-kun. Yuki's going to ask Rotirou-san."

As expected, Kimiko took the bait. "Who should I ask?"

Yoko grinned inwardly and reeled her in, hook, line, and sinker. "Maybe you should ask. . . Koji-san. . ." She waited to see what her friend's reaction would be.

"Wh-wh-what?" The young girl's eyes were as big as dinner plates.

"Come on, Kimiko-chan. It's not like he's going to say 'no'. We've seen the way he keeps looking at you."

"B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-but. . . I can't. . ."

"Come with me."

Protesting still, Kimiko struggled fruitlessly as Yoko and Yuki dragged her over to the table. The bell had rung, signaling the end of lunch period, and the crowds of students were already dispersing in order to get to their classes on time. Koji was the only one who remained at the other lunch table, busy collecting the bits of trash from his meal.

"Hey, Koji-san, Kimiko-chan wants to talk to you."

Yoko and Yuki pushed the poor girl towards Koji, giggling.

"But, guys. . ." Kimiko desperately turned to face them with one last attempt to escape this fate. But they were gone. One lonely tumbleweed rolled across the empty courtyard.

"So, Kimiko's your name. I was wondering what it was for a while now. "

"Oh." Kimiko blushed.

"Kimiko's a pretty name. It means 'beautiful history child', doesn't it?"

"Arigato. And yes, it does mean 'beautiful history child'." She tried to fight the wave of red that tried to sweep itself across her flattered cheeks. "How did you know?"

A flash of darkness that clearly contrasted with the bright daylight caught her eye. It came from behind Koji, behind a clump of bushes. Kimiko leaned over to look around the boy to see what it was. The dark flash had looked suspiciously similar to a certain black cloak.

"Well, I. . . Kimiko-san? What is it?" He looked back over his shoulder in order to see what she was trying to look at.

Kimiko held her head and shook it repeatedly, trying to rid it of her silly imagination. "I-It's nothing, Koji-san. I think I'm just a little tired."

"Will you be all right?" He seemed genuinely concerned for her welfare.

She smiled weakly at him, slightly confused by his reaction yet appreciating the kind gesture all the same. "Yeah, I think so."

Koji looked slightly reassured. He smiled at her, remembering the purpose of this conversation. "Now what was it that you were going to talk with me about?"

"Ummm. . . Well, I was wondering. . ."

The bell rang again, signaling a final warning for all those not in class yet.

"Why don't we talk about this later? I really need to get to class. Same place after school?" She waited anxiously for his response.

"Yeah, sure. I need to get to class, too. See you after school, Kimiko-san!" He sprinted towards his classes, stopping once to wave back at her over his shoulder.

She smiled, then continued to her classes at a fast pace, frowning as she reached the stairs. "Kuso! My first day at a new school, and I'm late for classes! What rotten luck. At least I have something to look forward to after school."

* * *

Kimiko waited in worried anticipation. She glanced at her watch every few moments to check the time. 'Hmmm. I hope he remembers.' Searching the faces of all the students that passed by, she looked for Koji's handsome one. She stood on her tiptoes, trying to look over the heads of many of her classmates. Suddenly someone tapped her on her shoulder. 

Not bothering to look behind her, Kimiko quickly greeted the person with, "Oh, hey, Yoko-chan. I'm just looking for Koji-san."

"Well, if you're looking for him, you won't have to look far anymore," the person answered in a surprisingly male voice.

Kimiko whipped around in surprise. "Oh, Koji-san. . . I'm so sorry. I thought you were someone else."

"It's all right. I like experiencing new things. And I can't say I was ever mistaken for a girl before." Koji smiled, amused.

Kimiko nearly melted into a puddle, half because of admiration, half because of embarrassment.

"Now, what were you going to talk to me about?"

"Koji-san. . . Would you like to go to Yuki-chan's birthday party with me?" She managed not to stumble over own words with a bit of difficulty.

Koji's face fell; not exactly the reaction she was hoping for. "Oh, Kimiko-san. . . I'm so sorry. I . . .can't. Aora-kun already asked me, and I said 'yes'. I really am sorry. But maybe I can break it off with her if you want."

He seemed so sorry; Kimiko couldn't get mad at him. But she could get mad at Aora. . .

"It's okay, Koji-san. Really." Kimiko barely suppressed the disappointment in her voice. "Maybe another time, Koji-san."

She smiled regretfully at him as his emerald eyes stared into her golden ones. She turned and walked out of the courtyard slowly, just managing not to drag her feet with her. She leaned with her back against the outside of the stone wall surrounding the school.

Kimiko sighed, closing her eyes on the tears that threatened to spill over. "I think I'll go to the park and do my homework there. Or maybe just take a walk," she reasoned, comforting herself with a trembling voice.

She pushed herself off of the cool stone and started making her way to the park.

Little did she know that someone was waiting for her there. Waiting with a hate so powerful, it enveloped his senses, controlling his every action, his every thought.

'You shall die, vampire princess. . .'

* * *

**Please Review.**

**- Xinderella**


	5. The Second Interlude :: Imminent Pain

**Until Then**

By Xinderella

_The Second Interlude: Imminent Pain_

* * *

Disclaimer: Someone owns Vampire Princess Miyu. And it's not me. Breaks down, crying pitifully

Summary: This is a story of the relationship between Larva and Miyu. Miyu is a normal schoolgirl, at the tender age of fourteen. She gets good grades, has great friends, and has a great life. But the day will come when she finds out that she is not completely human. And so she meets Larva. Until then, enjoy. Please read and review!

Other: Make sure you read my poems and one-shots about VPM in **I AM**! Please drop by, and don't forget to leave a review!

* * *

_It hurt._

_A lot._

_Even more than when I got my finger jammed in the front door of my house._

_It was going to hurt a lot more, I realized._

_Especially if I was going to the dance._

_Koji would be there._

_But he would be with Aora._

_Aora._

_The bitter taste that name left in my mouth made me want to vomit._

_I gagged on air, imagining the pain I would feel when I saw Aora and Koji dancing together._

_But I would survive._

_I knew I would._

_So far, I have survived everything that has happened to me._

_But . . ._

_Am I not dead inside?_

_That should mean that I cannot feel pain, any more than a rock or ice can feel the ache of heartbreak._

_But I do._

_I do feel pain._

_And I feel my heart shattering into thousands of pieces._

_And it was all because of **her**._

_It was all because of . . ._

_**Aora . . .

* * *

**_

**Now you know Miyu's opinion on Aora.  
****Hmm . . . I didn't really intend for Miyu to sound this . . . hateful.  
****But she _is_ a teenage girl, and I suppose the hormones and mood swings are kicking in.  
****Ja! And don't forget to leave a review!**

**-Xinderella**


	6. Chapter Three :: Momentary Abduction

**Until Then**

By Xinderella

_Chapter Three: Momentary Abduction  
_

_

* * *

_

Disclaimer: Vampire Princess Miyu is not mine.

Summary: This is a story of the relationship between Larva and Miyu. Miyu is a normal schoolgirl, at the tender age of fourteen. She gets good grades, has great friends, and has a great life. But the day will come when she finds out that she is not completely human. And so she meets Larva. Until then, enjoy. Please read and review!

Other: Make sure you read my poems about VPM in I Am! The fifth chapter is now loaded and ready for your reading pleasure! And don't forget to leave a review!

* * *

Kimiko set herself down on a lonely wooden bench at the exact center of the park. Yellow flowers surrounded the bench on all sides. She couldn't remember the name of that certain species of flora. But a small voice in her head piped up, saying that maybe she did know what they were. And perhaps she did. Perhaps they were buttercups. 

Something her mother had told her rose to the surface of Kimiko's mind.

Weren't buttercups weeds?

They were pretty enough, Kimiko had to admit, but they grew everywhere. They sucked up the water and nutrients from the ground, leaving next to nothing for the other plants. They were useless. Useless, good-for-nothing _weeds_.

Aora was like that. Pretty, but useless. She was like buttercups. Except that she left nothing at all.

Nothing at all.

She didn't want to look at weeds anymore. She turned her face to the public park bench she was sitting on.

The green paint on the slats of the bench was peeling.

Bored and thoroughly unhappy, Kimiko picked at a particularly green spot with her index finger. Chips of paint subtly made their way under her fingernails, but she didn't care. She didn't care at all.

It hurt too much for her to care.

"Stupid Aora," she mumbled under her breath. She spat to the side to show her disgust for the girl. It was only her first day, and already she hated the pink-and-black haired airhead.

She grimaced, thinking of the moment when Koji had told her that he was going to the party with Aora.

Why did it feel as though her heart was breaking? She didn't even know him that well.

She only knew that his hair was black as a raven's wing, and his eyes as green as emeralds . . . And his voice . . . Her face softened, and then contorted in pain.

It hurt.

It hurt too much. Much too much.

Craning her slender neck upwards to gaze sorrowfully at the clear blue sky, Kimiko glowered. Why wouldn't the sky reflect her feelings? Why wasn't it gray and rainy whenever she was sad? The heroines in all her favorite movies had the sky crying for them whenever they were grieving.

She suddenly realized how illogical it was for her to be angry at the sky. A cloud passed overhead, slowly and surely as the tortoise in the old story her mother used to tell her.

She looked back down again, quickly, for she was a bit embarrassed. A faint blush stained her pale cheeks.

Being mad at the sky. Nothing could get more self-humiliating than that.

Even though there was no one around.

The back of her neck was itching; it felt almost as though someone was watching her.

But that was silly. No one was there. No one was staring at her. No one.

A sudden wave of paranoia crested at the bottom of her stomach, and she swallowed nervously.

No one was there.

"No one's there. No one. Right?" she whispered, half in fear, half in self-assurance. Beads of perspiration appeared on her forehead, and she wiped them away with the back of one hand.

A chill went down her spine. It was as if someone had brushed the nape of her neck with one long fingernail.

She could honestly admit she was helplessly frightened at this point.

She spun around, only to be confronted with . . .

Nothing. There was nothing.

"Nothing," she said out loud to herself, exhaling in relief.

She turned her head to face forwards again, saying, "Noth—"

A cool white hand clamped tightly over her mouth, willing her to say nothing.

Nothing at all.

The person, whoever it was, was suddenly crushing her body against his chest. She was too shocked to struggle. Her eyes widened, realizing the seriousness of what was happening. She had to get away! But he was too strong.

And she didn't even have the chance to see the person's face.

All that she could see was black darkness, the steady glow of oblivion as it reached out for her with its cold embrace . . .

She fainted.

* * *

**Poor Miyu.  
Anyway, don't forget to leave a review!  
And if you get a chance, drop by my other VPM fic, I AM, a series of poems and one-shots that are relevant to VPM.**

**-Xinderella**


	7. The Third Interlude :: Firm Believer

**Until Then**

By Xinderella

_The Third Interlude: __Firm Believer**

* * *

** _

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with VPM.

Summary: This is a story of the relationship between Larva and Miyu. Miyu is a normal schoolgirl, at the tender age of fourteen. She gets good grades, has great friends, and has a great life. But the day will come when she finds out that she is not completely human. And so she meets Larva. Until then, enjoy. Please read and review!

Other: Apologies to all those that have been awaiting my next updates. I'm just so busy…

* * *

_Nothing._

_Is this what they feel when I send them to the darkness?_

_Fear._

_Curling around you with slimy tendrils._

_Shivering, I clutch my thin sweater closer to my pale frame._

_I am cold inside._

_My heart is frozen over, has been for quite some time now._

_But that is of no importance at the moment._

_Pitch black._

_This darkness that envelops me inside my mind, it's not real, is it?_

_It's only a part of my imagination, playing me for the fool._

_I will not believe in monsters._

_I will not fear ghosts that haunt the bodies of the living._

_I will not have faith in the thought that there are creatures that hide in the shadows, waiting for their next victim to turn the corner and walk unknowingly, ignorantly, stupidly into their open jaws._

_I will not believe in these things…_

_Because they are real.

* * *

_

**Spur of the moment interlude… Don't hurt me.  
****Remember to leave a review!**

**-Xinderella**


	8. Chapter Four :: Fear Is Blind

**Until Then **

By Xinderella

_Chapter Four:_ _Fear Is Blind**

* * *

**_

Disclaimer: Not mine. _Not mine_. **Not mine**.

Summary: This is a story of the relationship between Larva and Miyu. Miyu is a normal schoolgirl, at the tender age of fourteen. She gets good grades, has great friends, and has a great life. But the day will come when she finds out that she is not completely human. And so she meets Larva. Until then, enjoy. Please read and review!

Other: Make sure you read my poems and prose about VPM in I Am! Check them out! And don't forget to leave a review! On another note… cries Sorry, minna-san! I'm just so caught up in eveything happening in my life right now! I apologize for not updating in so long!

* * *

She woke up a while later, horribly and _painfully_ stiff in every single part of her fragile body. Her cheek was pressed completely flat against a cold, hard surface that seemed to be sucking the very warmth out of her. A dull, throbbing ache in her head indicated that she had a slight but vexing headache. She groaned without sound. It felt as if every joint in her body refused to budge, even the slightest millimeter, without causing her, at the very least, a world of pain. 

But she had to. She had to move, so that she could get out of here.

She heard a slight murmuring. All she could make out was, "_The girl . . . sleeping . . . tell the . . . princess . . ._"

Or perhaps it was only her imagination.

But she had to make sure. She pushed herself away from the cold, hateful floor, using her hands and arms to prop herself up, to separate at least a fraction of her body from that hard, uncomfortable surface. After rubbing her eyes with balled fists, she yawned, as if she were waking up from a deep sleep. She wanted to fool anyone who was watching her.

But she heard nothing. It had only been her mind playing tricks on her. It was merely paranoia.

Kimiko had kept her eyes shut until this moment. Now she opened her golden eyes, blinking rapidly at her temporary loss of vision.

But it wasn't because it was too bright.

It was because she couldn't see at all.

She, Kurosawa Kimiko, was blind.

She waved one hand in front of her eyes. She gasped when she felt her fingers brush her nose. She couldn't see her hand. She couldn't see. She couldn't. She couldn't!

"Am I blind?" she asked, a tremor in her voice. She knew there was no one there to answer. But she couldn't help it. She couldn't be blind, she couldn't!

**_"Relax, pet, you're not blind."_**

"Who's there?" Kimiko twisted her head around, searching for a source she could not see.

"It's only me, love. I'm me. That's all you need to know. It's nighttime, you know. That's why you can't see a single bloody thing."

"Nighttime?"

**_"Yes, pet. Nighttime. You know, when the sun goes down and everything goes dark?"_**

His voice held just the slightest hints of laughter in its charming folds. He sounded—if that was even possible—handsome. She suddenly had the urge to giggle at his joke, but suppressed it out of embarrassment of what he may think of her if she did.

**_"Now, let me give you a brief rundown of the situation. I'm the abductor that's holding you hostage. You're going to keep quiet until my boss comes. We're in the middle of the forest outside the park and you're sleeping on a bench. Oh, yes, and besides being an abductor, I'm also a shinma." _**His kind, silky voice enveloped her in gentle warmth, and she felt somewhat lulled by the sound.

She blinked, and shook her head, trying to rid her mind of the sleepy sensation she was caught up in at the moment. Hopelessly confused and lost, she tried her best to understand, but couldn't. "What is a… shinma?" Her voice sounded dreamy and dazed to her own ears.

**_"A type of demon."_** His voice was still like honey . . . She didn't grasp the full meaning of what he was saying until a moment later.

"A . . . demon? Butdemons aren't real!" She laughed, disbelievingly.

**_"They are in the real world, pet."_** His velveteen voice threatened to cast its spell over her mind with its sweetness.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, an alarm went off. Some kind of instinct, one that seemed old and primal and purely bestial, told Kimiko something was wrong. But her human mind didn't want her to. Her human self liked this man, with his kind, silky voice and wonderful sense of humor. Besides that, he had such an adorable British accent. She dimly realized in the back of her mind that she didn't even know English, yet could understand this man perfectly.

Kimiko knew she had to escape. She had to run. But her mind said 'no'. In spite of her mortal side, her instincts forced her to try and flee this place, with the stranger that had the voice of an angel.

So, although it went against her mind's wants and impulses, she tried to jump up and run away, but soon found out that . . . she couldn't.

She couldn't move her legs at all.

He noticed her flimsy attempt at a getaway, and commented in his gravelly, English accent.

_**"Terribly sorry for not mentioning it before, but you're paralyzed from the waist down. If you haven't already noticed, love."**_

Unbelievably disgruntled and humiliated, she muttered, "Believe me. I noticed." She felt embarrassed, and her mind told her that she had every reason to be, trying to run away from this amazing and wonderful man.

**_"Ah, sarcasm. The language of the modern teenager. How old are you now, Miyu?"_**

Something inside her snapped. And she saw. The clearly unfunny wisecracks, the unauthentic honey-coated voice—it was getting to be too much.

She barked at him, "None of your business! Where am I? Why are you doing this to—"

She stopped abruptly, emitting a small sound that could only be identified as a squeak. That name. That cursed name again.

Miyu.

How did he know? Why did he, like the giant, think she was someone named Miyu?

**_"Ah, ah, ah. You don't answer my questions, I don't answer yours."_** His tone was teasing, but there was a layer underneath that was as rigid as cold steel. It frightened her.

She answered his inquiry, not without qualms in doing so. "I'm fourteen."

**_"You lie."_** His voice was suddenly sharp as daggers, and his words cut at her with their harshness. She felt the sudden urge to make him believe, lest he do something drastic.

"No, I don't! I'm fourteen, and today's my birthday, and—"

**_"Shut your gob, girl. You're not fourteen. Not yet."_** His voice had reasonably calmed down, and she felt him relax. What happened next surprised her.

He disappeared. Or at least, she thought he did. This was why:

Kimiko suddenly felt a loss of presence in the room. Or place. Or wherever she was. It was as if his aura had suddenly . . . vanished.

Was he gone?

Warm breath blew against her ear as she heard a voice speaking to her from right beside her.

**_"You were born at 12:00 on the dot, midnight, were you not?"_**

She jumped as her unspoken question was answered.

No. Still there, the damn bastard.

He was too close. She could still feel him breathing in her ear.

She tried to move away, but something with a grip like iron suddenly clutched the front of her shirt. He dragged her to him so that she could feel his nose touching hers.

Too close.

Fear suddenly filled her with its sickening tentacles and wrapped around her, stifling her breath.

What was he going to do to her?

Frightening images flashed across the recesses of her mind, showing her the many possibilities of what he might be planning.

Would he torture her?

Would he kill her?

Would he . . . rape her?

A gasp attempted to make its way to her mouth, but became decidedly stuck in the back of her throat. Why didn't she see it before? She had heard of girls that had been abducted, only to be found a few weeks later, dead and the victims of sexual violation.

Some weren't even found at all.

_Ever_.

Tears started to form at the corners of her eyes, and suddenly, she couldn't suppress her immense fear anymore. She gave a strangled cry and the tears spilled unsteadily over her eyelids. Rivulets of soft warmth ran down her cheeks, and her heart clenched tightly in upon itself in pure, unadulterated fright.

Would she be violated without even knowing whom her mysterious abductor with the velveteen voice was?

She couldn't even _see_! She couldn't _run away_!

She choked back a sob with obvious difficulty.

She wouldn't be able to take the pain.

She wasn't strong.

She couldn't handle this.

She couldn't.

She couldn't.

_She couldn't . . .

* * *

_

**Oh, the suspense!  
****What will become of our beloved heroine now?  
****Perhaps a knight in shining armor is in order . . .**

**-Xinderella**


	9. The Fourth Interlude :: Too Close

**Until Then**

By Xinderella

_The Fourth Interlude: Too Close_

_**

* * *

**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Princess Miyu. If someone would like to sell it to me, I've got five dollars, two cents, and a button!

Summary: This is a story of the relationship between Larva and Miyu. Miyu is a normal schoolgirl, at the tender age of fourteen. She gets good grades, has great friends, and has a great life. But the day will come when she finds out that she is not completely human. And so she meets Larva. Until then, enjoy. Please read and review!

Other: Make sure you read my poems about VPM in I Am! Check them out! The fifth chapter is now loaded and ready for your reading pleasure! Drop by, and don't forget to leave a review!

* * *

_Too close._

_He was too close._

_The memory still chills my heart._

_It freezes the blood that runs within my veins._

_It seems as if it had happened only yesterday._

_I remember it all too clearly._

_Too clearly._

_Too close._

_The pain, the fear, the worry . . ._

_When his face was near mine, I was afraid._

_His nose was shoved against mine, and I wondered if he was going to hurt me._

_If he was going to . . ._

_I shudder now, thinking of what might have happened._

_Would he have stolen my first kiss?_

_All the while, I was thinking, "When will it ever end?"_

_"Please, let it stop now . . ._

_Before it gets to be too much."_

_It was pure torture, just having to survive those few moments in dread of what might happen next._

_I was afraid._

_And he was too close._

_

* * *

_

**Please Review.  
Thank You!**

**-Xinderella**


End file.
